C'est entre moi elle et lui !
by kat0u Malfoy
Summary: La rencontre entre l'ange et le diable peut être fatale...Mais voyon maintenant la rencontre entre Drago et Hermione ! Èsce aussi fatale ! Vanez le découvrire ! 2chap 3ème en cour
1. Chapter 1

**C'est entre moi elle et lui !**

**Bon ! S'il vous plais ! Ne soyer pas trop méchant ! C'est notre premiere fanfic ! on a prévu 8 Chapitres ! désoler pour les fote ! et les chapitres ne son pas très long ! S bon aller bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 1 – Le Match De L'amour

Par un beau matin d'automne, plus précisément le 6 Octobre, Hermione se réveille le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui elle commençait son bénévolat à l'infirmerie de l'école !

_-Wow ! Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Et pourtant, ce n'es que ma 2ème année !_

Elle n'arrêtait pas de prononcer c'est mot. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait pu sauter de la plus haute tour du château. Elle commençait déjà à s'impatienter. Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe et chercha se qui serais le mieux de porter. Elle passa 30minutes à essayer des combinaisons de vêtement pour finalement mettre un jeans et un-t-shirt mauve. En arrivant a l'infirmerie, Hermione se souvint que aujourd'hui il y avait un match de quiditch mes ses penser fur vite couper par l'infirmière qui l'appela

_-Oh Hermione ! Te voilà enfin ! Vien je vais te donner ton uniforme de travaille._ Dit l'infirmière en observant la jeune brunette.

_-Euh…Il y a un uniforme !_ Dit Hermione surprise. _Je croyais que…_

_-Mais oui il y a un uniforme petite idiote !_ Dit l'infirmière en riant. _Bon ! Durant le match de quiditch il y a souvent des gens qui se blessent, alors tu ne pourras pas aller le voir._

_-Oh…Très bien…_Dit la petite en soupirant.

_-Alors Harry, j'espère que tu n'a pas peur que se pauvre Malfoy te vole la vedette !_ Dit Olivier en riant.

_-Mais non voyons ! Ce pauvre Malfoy ne ferra que se ridiculiser !_ Répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois

Le match commença et Harry prit la tête à la poursuite du vif d'or. Après une 15ène de minute, Drago reçu un cognard par la tête. La foule retenait son souffle, et le reste des joueurs descendit de leurs balais pour voir si tout allait bien.

_-Il est inconscient._ Dit l'un d'eux

_-C'est si triste de se planter comme sa a son premier match._ Dit un autre.

_-Qu… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fait la !_ Dit le jeune blond en ouvrant les yeux.

_-Je m'occupe de toi, et depuis bientôt 3semaines._ Répondit calmement Hermione.

_-Ne me touche pas ! Pousse toi !_ Cria t'il.

_-Si je ne m'occupe plus de toi tu vas te débrouiller comment ?_ Demanda le petite boucler avec un sourire narquois.

_-Je…Euh…Tu va voir ! Je vais m'en sortir !_

_-Je ne croix pas…C'était mieux quand tu dormais finalement !_

_-Qu'es-ce que tu veut dire par la ?_

_-Quand tu dormais tu ne parlais pas._

_-Ah…_

_-Tu sais, quand tu ne critiques pas et que tu ne racontes pas d'histoire c'est agréable de te tenir compagnie._

_-Mais oui c'est sa…et la tu va me dire que je suis mignon aussi…_

_-Oh…Tu la découvert tout seul on dirais._ Dit la brunette en rougissant.

Le silence se fit et Drago le coupa

_-Tu sais…Granger…Quand tu n'es pas avec Potter et Wesley, c'est agréable de parler avec toi !_

_-Oh…Vraiment ? Tu trouves ? Tu sais…Toi aussi tu es gentil…_

_-Tu rougie !_ Dit Drago en éclatant de rire.

_-J'ai…Euh…Ce n'est qu'un coup de chaleur !_

_-Ouais…Je te croix…_

_-Bon ! Je vais aller faire mes devoirs ! Je reviens après !_

_-Ok…Salut !_

_-Bye !_

_-Hermione !_

Hermione fut surpris de la voix qui venaient de l'appeler par son prénom.

_-D…Drago ? C'est toi qui m'as appelé par mon prénom ?_

_-Oui…Tu pourrais venir faire tes devoirs ici ? Je n'aime pas trop trop être seul…_

_-Oh…Très bien ! Je reviens !_

_-Ok…Merci…_

La jeune partie chercher ses livres et revint trouver Drago

_-Tu sais, Hermione, c'est vraiment gentil de me tenir compagnie._

_-Oh…C'est rien…Je doit m'occuper de toi !_

_-Ouais…Merci…_

Après de nombreuses heures, Hermione se leva pour prendre ses livres.

Drago l'attrapa par le bras et dit

_- Tu peux m'aider... J'ai beaucoup de problème avec les potions..._

_- Hum…Pourquoi pas ? _Dit Hermione calmement, _Bon…Alors, on commence?_

_-Ok…Je suis prêt…_Dit Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago leva sa tête. Il aperçu Hermione avec la main droite dans les cheveux. Il était aveuglé par la beauté de celle-ci.

_-Wow! _Dit-il surpris.

_-Quoi?_ Répondue Hermione. _Qu'est-ce que..._

_-Non! Rien…_Dit-il en rougissant subitement. _Il n'y a rien…Tout va très bien…_

_-Ok…Alors…Je peux poursuivre?_

_-Écoute...Tu sais…On pourrait aller ce promener…Question de prendre l'air…Sa te dis?_

_-Mais…Tes devoirs?_

_-Les devoirs je les ferai plus tard…pour l'instant j'aimerais aller prendre l'air!_

_-Ok. Comme tu veux..._Dit-elle enjoué.

Les 2adolescents sorti de la chambre et commença à ce poser quelque question pour se connaître davantage.

_-Alors Hermione…_Dit Drago calmement, _Euh…Tu…tu as un petit copain?_

_-Non._ Dit-elle sèchement

Drago sourie intérieurement.

_-Ne te fâche pas…C'était seulement une question._

_-Excuse-moi...c'est que…Non…Oublie sa._

_-Ok…_

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec moi? pensa Drago.

Mais, elle est si belle...

Non! Drago, ne te laisse pas faire! Se répéta t-il. Mais c'est penser fur vite couper par la voix angélique d'Hermione.

_-Bon…À mon tour…_Dit Hermione, _toi tu as sûrement une copine..._

_-Non..._marmonna t-il, _mais peut-être bientôt..._

_-Oh…Comment sa ?_

_-Euh…C'est une longue histoire et je ne veut pas t'embêter avec sa !_

_-Non ! Sa ne m'embête pas du tout ! Aller ! Raconte moi tout !_

Le blond rougi un peut et commença son histoire.

_-Et bien…Depuis quelque temps, je parle à une fille…_

_-D'accord. Et ensuite ?_

_-Je croix qu'elle m'intéresse…Mais je ne suis pas sur que se sois réciproque…_

_-Oh…Et c'est qui cette fille ?_

_-Oh…Euh…Sa n'a pas d'importance…_

_-Si tu le dis…_

Hermione poussa un soupire.

_-Ça va ?_ Demanda Drago

_-Oh…Oui !_

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Je t'ai dit que oui !_

_-Bon…Ok…_

Un long silence se fit entendre…

-_Oh ! Vite on doit rentrer ! Le temps file ! Madame Pomfresh va nous en vouloir si ont est pas la a la tomber de la nuit !_ Dit Hermione paniquer

_-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Voyons Hermione ! Nous avons encore un peut de temps !_

_-Non ! Aller on rentre !_

_-Bon…Ok…_

Arriver dans la chambre, Drago se coucha et Hermione rassembla ses chose pour aller se coucher.

Durant la nuit, Hermione se réveilla et alla à la toilette. En chemin, elle se rendit conte qu'un gros orage se préparait dehors.

_-Je devrais aller voir si Drago va bien, peut-être qu'il est réveillé à cause bruit des arbres !_

Se dit Hermione.

_-Hermione ? C'est toi ! Vien m'aider ! Vite !_

Cria Drago a l'entré de Hermione

_-Drago ! Ques-ce qui se passe ?_

Hermione n'en cru pas ses yeux quand elle vit, devant Drago, Voldemort…

_-Lâchez-le ! Je vous l'ordonne ! Ne lui faite aucun mal ! Sinon je vous tue !_

La jeune sorti sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'ombre.

_-Vite Hermione ! Fait le fuir !_

BANG !

Tout se le monde fut réveiller, certaine personne criais, d'autre était cacher sous leurs couverture.

Dumbledor arriva en panique vers la source de bruit.

_-Que c'est t'il passé Miss Granger !_ Rugi Dumbledor.

_-Euh…C'est que…_Hermione ne trouvais plus les mots.

-_Voldemort est venu pour me prendre mais Hermione est arriver juste a temps pour le faire fuir._ Dit Drago.

_-Oh non…Monsieur Malfoy…Vous devrai être surveiller constamment désormais._ Reprit Dumbledor en fixant Hermione_. Pourriez vous le faire Miss Granger ?_

_-Oh…Bien sur !_

_-Wow ! Ta survécu ! Il ne ta pas tuer !_ Demanda Ron le lendemain matin au déjeuner

_-Non…Je lui es fait peur et il est parti…_ Répondit la brunette fatiguer.

_-Non ! Je parlais de Malfoy moi !_ Dit Ron en riant.

_-Tu sauras que Drago est un jeune homme très gentil !_

_-Qu…Qu…Quoi ! _Cria Ron.

_-Oui tu as bien comprit ! Il a plus de diplomatie que toi et Harry._


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est entre moi elle et lui !**

Chapitre 2 : Folle Amoureuse

21 Octobre déjà, depuis le début de son bénévolat, Hermione ne parlais quasiment plus aux garçons. Eux, ils se posaient beaucoup de question.

_-Ron ? Tu trouves sa normal que Hermione passe plus de temps à s'occuper de Drago qu'as entretenir son amitié avec nous ?_ Demanda Harry

_-Oh…On ne pourrait pas en reparler demain ?_ Gémit Ron.

_-Non ! C'est la que je veux en parler !_ Rétorqua Harry

_-Bon…Ques que t'a a dire ?_ Dit Ron en soupirant

_-Hermione a changé ! J'ai peur pour elle…_

_-Moi aussi mais on ne peut rien faire._

_-Non ce n'est pas vrai ! On peut tout faire !_

_-ah bon…_

_-Ont va la sauver des griffe de se montre !_

_-Arrête de faire ton héro…Laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut. Tu n'es pas son père._

_-Hey ! T'es de mon coter ou pas ?_

_-Je suis de ton coter mais je veux juste dire que Hermione a le droit de fréquenter qui elle veut !_

_-Oui mais pas Malfoy ! Et si il lui fait du mal !_

_-Ah…Sa va Harry ! Arrête ! Laisse moi dormir la…_

_-Bon Ok…_

La nuit passa mais Harry ne réussi pas a dormir.

_-Salut Harry !_

_-Oh…Hermione…Bon matin…_

_-Ça va bien ?_

_-Oui... Tu n'es pas avec Drago ce matin ?_

_-Non…Je me suis prit une journée. Je commence a être un peut fatiguer, entre Drago et les cours je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps a moi._

_-Ah…_

_-Mione !_

Au son de la voix Hermione eu un petit sourire.

_-Ron !_

_-Oh ! Sa faisais longtemps que tu n'avais pas déjeuner avec nous !_

_-Oui…Drago prend beaucoup de mon temps… _Répondit Hermione en regardant parterre

_-Oh…Ça va ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu fais ce que tu aimes ! C'est bien !_

_-Ah ! Géniale ! Bon ! Après le déjeuner vous venez avec moi ?_

_-Tu va ou … ? _Demanda Harry sombrement.

_-Je vais aller voir si Drago va bien et après je voudrais bien aller faire un petit tour dehors ! _Dit Hermione Enjouer

_-Géniale ! Moi je marche ! _Dit le rouquin avec un sourire.

_-Moi je ne suis pas sur…Mais tu es obliger d'aller voir Malfoy ?_ Demanda Harry avec un regard noir.

_-Non…Mais c'est juste que…Euh…Je veux lui rendre une petite visite ! J'ai le droit non ?_

_-Ouais…Tu as le droit… _Répondit le jeune sombrement.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione et Ron partirent voir si Drago allais bien, et ensuite ils partirent prendre une marche dehors

_-Alors…Malfoy…Euh…Drago désoler…Il a l'aire de te plaire je me trompe ?_ Demanda Ron.

_-Euh…Hermione rougi. Peut-être…_ Répondit t'elle en regardant parterre.

-_C'est bien ! Tu n'as pas l'aire de lui déplaire non plus !_

_-Oh…C'est vrai ! _La brunette commença à sourire.

_-Bien sur ! Mais à ta place je n'en parlerais pas à Harry…_

_-Oh…C'est une bonne idée je croix._

_-Hey ! Attendez moi !_ Cria Harry en arrivant à la course.

_-Ah ! Harry ! _Dit Hermione en regardant Ron désespéré

_-Hermione ?_

_-Oui ? Ques-ce qu'il y a Harry ?_

_-Tu sais…Je croix que tu devrais arrêter d'aider Malfoy…_

_-Pourquoi ? _Dit Hermione surprise.

_-Je croix que ce n'est pas le genre que tu devrais fréquenter…_

_-Quoi ! Tu te prend pour ma mère ou quoi !_ Dit Hermione fâcher. _Je fait se que je veux ! _Rétorqua t'elle avant de partir.

_-Oh…Harry…Pourquoi tu lui a dit sa ?_ Demanda Ron avec un regard noir.

_-Quoi ! Je lui ais dit ce que je pensais !_

_-Tu es tellement stupide parfois…C'est incroyable_ !

Ron regarda Harry dans les yeux avant de partir à son tour.

_-Oh…Hermione c'est toi ?_

_-Oui c'est moi Drago…_

_-Tu n'avais pas prit une journée pour voir Harry et Ron ?_

_-Oui…Mais…Harry est stupide !_

_-Pourquoi dit tu sa !_ Demanda Drago surpris

_-Parce qu'il voulait l'empêcher de s'occuper de toi…_

_-Wesley ? _Dit Drago sous le choc.

_-Oh Ron…_ Hermione parti se blottir dans les bras du rouquin

_-Ne pleure pas Hermione ! Harry n'a pas réfléchi ! Il est si stupide parfois…_

_-Moi je dis toujours !_ Dit Drago en riant

Hermione Sourit.

_-Ah ! Enfin !_ Ron fit un sourire à la brunette avant de l'embrasser sur le front. _Bon ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais je vais aller voir si Harry va bien !_

_-Ok…Salut !_

_-A plus Wesley_

_-J'ai été heureux de te parler Malfoy !_ Dit Ron en faisant un clin d'œil au blond. _A plus tard Mione !_

_-Ouais !_

Ron quitta la salle en saluant les 2 autres.

_-Alors ! Il est chouette hein !_ Dit Hermione avec le sourire

_-Ouais…Mais bon…Je ne le qualifie pas comme mon meilleur ami tu comprend_

_-Ouais…_

_-Alors ! Pourquoi Potter ne veut plus que tu t'occupes de moi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas…Il est bizarre…Mais je ne l'écoute pas !_

_-Ok…Bon ! Demain je pourrai aller en cours ! _Dit le blond avec un sourire.

_-Géniale !_

_-Bon…Harry ! Tu m'expliques tout !_

_-Non…Va t'en d'ici ! Va retrouver ta Hermione !_

_-Quoi ! Tu es jaloux c'est sa ! Tu es jaloux parce qu'elle s'occupe de Drago !_

_-Non ! Ou tu va chercher sa !_

_-Bon…Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? Tu l'aimes ?_

_-Non ! Arrête avec tes questions !_

_-Ok…J'ivais…_

Le soir arriva, Ron et Hermione ne parlaient pas à Harry.

_-Bon ça va ! Tu es fâcher je sais ! Dit moi o moins pourquoi !_

_-Tu le sais très bien…Potter…_

_-Qu…Quoi !_

Ron éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Harry.

_-C'est sa ! Riez ! Mais vous rirez moins quand je vais me venger…_

_-Tu nous fait super peur !_ Dit Hermione Sarcastiquement.

_-S'il te plais ! Pardonne moi ! _Dit Harry en s'agenouillant

_-Bon…Ok…Mais ! Tu dois accepter que j'aime quelqu'un…_

_-Qui ?_

Ron regarda Hermione comme si il venait de voir un fantôme.

_-Drago…_

_-Qu…Qu…Quoi ! Malfoy ! Tu es folle ou quoi !_ Cria Harry.

_-Oui ! Je suis folle amoureuse !_ Dit Hermione avec un sourire charmeur

_-Bon…Si tu es heureuse…_Dit Harry avant de se tourner pour aller se coucher.

_-Je croix que je vais aller le voir…Ont se voit demain ?_ Dit le rouquin.

-_Ok…_Dit Hermione avant de se blottir dans les bras de Ron qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

Durant la nuit, une forte pluie commença à tomber.

_-Ron ? Tu es réveillé ?_

_-Oui…Ques qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien…_

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Euh…Oui…C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir avec cette pluie…_

_-Ah…Ok…_

_-Euh…Ron ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu croix que Mione et Drago…_

_-C'est pas de nos affaire sa Harry !_

_-Mais…Tu croix qu'elle lui plais ?_

_-Oui je croix bien…_

_-Oh non…_

_-Ques qu'il y a ?_

_-Non…Rien…Ça va…_

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Oui…Ça va…_

_-Ok…Bon je me rendors moi…_

_-Ok…_


End file.
